Keeper
by JordanMax
Summary: Misty visits Ash in Kalos. AAML. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own own Pokemon... If I did pokeshipping would be canon and Misty would still be a main character ;)**

**A/N: Hello everyone! Here is another one-shot. AAML with a small bit of GeekChic at the end. I hope you all enjoy :)**

**_Keeper_**

It was nearing dinner time for Ash Ketchum and his Kalosian friends while they stayed at the Pokemon Center there. It was near a port and they were going to meet a very dear friend of Ash's. Everyone was excited, well almost everyone.

"Alright, I'm gonna go ahead and shower. I'll be like ten minutes",Ash said as he grabbed a fresh towel and boxers from his bag.

Clemont was busy working on a new invention and Bonnie was playing with Dedenne and Pikachu so no one really paid attention to Ash's out of character need to be clean towards the end of the day other than Serena.

She was brushing her newly evolved Braixen when she sweat-dropped at Ash's announcement and a weird feeling began to grow in the pit of her stomach as she was hoping what she was thinking was not true.

"Hey Clemont, don't you think Ash has been acting weird since he announced his friend was visiting since yesterday?"

"Hmm well, to be honest he did seem really excited but much is expected as he is close with her and hasn't seen her in quiet a while. Though, I'm no expert but each time he mentions her he does tend to smile a lot more than usual. Why do you ask?"

A now puzzled Clemont inquired causing Serena to blush and walk away.

Bonnie noticed the exchange but thought nothing of it as a knock came at the door to their room. Upon hearing the tap at the big oak door Clemont went to open the door to reveal their guest just as the bathroom door sprung open to reveal a freshly clean and showered Ash.

"Hi, you must be Misty it's nice to meet you. We've heard so much about you",Clemont said amicably as Misty blushed and Serena rolled her eyes at the comment thinking to herself 'Yeah, too much about you'. But, she kept her comment to herself.

Bonnie had hearts in her eyes as she looked at the red head up and down. She was wearing black skinny jeans with a pink and yellow top and her hair was wavy and out of its usual side ponytail as her hair was much longer now.

The girl got down on one knee and exclaimed,"You're a keeper! But, you wouldn't suit my big brother, no you're perfect for Ash!"

This caused Ash's eyes to bulge out of his head. Misty looked confused and Serena's mouth flew open as Clemont activated his 'Aipom arm' and grabbed his sister to further save everyone from more embarrassment.

"What's a keeper?" Misty asked confused at the young blondes antics.

Bonnie's voice rang out and reached Misty answering her,"To be Ash's wife!"

The blush on both Ash and Misty increased. But, he finally locked eyes with his crush of the last seven years, he fell in love Misty but was nervous to voice it her out loud of course but he froze as he looked her.

From his point of view he saw Misty with hearts and bubbles floating around her. As Misty took her own moment to give him a one over, she silently agreed that he looked even hotter now, if that was even possible.

By now Clemont and his little sister were back in the room and over heard the Kalosian brunette look at the two lovestruck teens and shook her head slowly and whispered loud enough for only Clemont to hear," How is it possible. I've tried everything to get him to look at me like that and she's here for a minute and looks like he's in love..."

{{{{{{

The five of them ate dinner at the Pokemon Center that night telling stories and catching up. It was then getting late so the group got ready to go to bed for the night.

Misty couldn't sleep that night as she got out of bed and walked out onto the balcony overlooking the water.

It was mid summer so the air was thick and it was an overall beautiful night. Too engrossed in her thoughts she didn't notice someone came to join her.

"It's nice out here, huh?"

Ash announced quietly.

Smiling,"Yeah, it's so beautiful here. It's much different than home, you know."

"Hey, um Mist. Wanna walk down to the beach with me for a few?"

Ash looked a bit nervous but Misty obliged and they both went down by the water.

"So why'd you wanna come down by here Ash?"

"Thing is I needa tell you somethin' and I didn't wanna disturb anyone else and wake them up. I really missed you, alot."

Sitting down on the white sand next to her love,"I've missed you too Ash."

"I like you a lot too", Ash practically whispered that part as his hear raced, truly afraid that his announcement could backfire on him and he could potentially lose one of the most important people in his life if she didn't feel the same.

Misty was smiling as she couldn't believe her ears as she was screaming 'finally!' On the inside.

"I like you too, Mr. Pokemon Master"

She winked at him using her nickname she had given him years ago as she said it playfully. On impulse he kissed her on her lips, it was quick but perfect.

"To be honest, I know we're young Mist, but I more than like you. I love you a lot . There's no other girl for me, no one compares to you. I'd be honored to call you my girlfriend"

His declaration was strong, confident and loving. It was bold but she felt the same.

"I love you too Ash, I honestly have for so long now and I would love to be your girlfriend"

"When, when did you know how you felt?" Ash asked as he was just to happy to put in words.

Blushing as she giggled,"Would you believe me if I told you it was never about the bike and after the first day that I met you I knew there was something very special about you. To be honest to this day, I've never met anyone like you. Out of all the trainers that have walked through my Gym's doors and out of all our friends, no one loves their Pokemon as much as you do and that's something I realized in the Viridian Forest seven years ago. To this day, it's still true. There is nothing you wouldn't do for a friend or a Pokemon."

Ash blushed several times as she spoke and smiled," Well, to be honest Misty you have no idea how glad I am that I had to take your bike. You, the way how you talk about your Pokemon always made me smile because the way you would really vet into it and you truly are an amazing person Mist. You're strong, talented, funny and beautiful. You're a huge reason why I'm the trainer and person I am today. You kept me on my toes and deflated my ego when we were younger. Heck, even Pikachu liked you before he got used to me."

Ash recounted fondly at the memories.

"The way how we met Ash, I wouldn't change anything about it honesty. It was so 'us' and I think we were meant to get off on the wrong foot but we grew close you know."

Ash then wrapped his arms around his now girlfriend and initiated a second kiss this one a bit more sensual than their first. Their tongues battling for dominance as they held each other close, taking in the wonderful feeling of being in love and finally admitting what they both kept inside for so long.

While this was going on Serena got out of bed and noticed the two leave. Clemont put a hand on her shoulder.

"Serena, those two clearly care about each other . I'm not sure what they are talking about or where they went but, I have something I wanted to tell you", Clemont spoke confidently.

"What is it Clemont ?"

"I really like you"

"Aw Clemont. I-I like you too. I thought about it and I could never come between what they have. But, Clemont I honestly have liked you for a bit now", Serena blushed.

The inventor and the Pokemon performer went in for a kiss as she heavily blushed and his glasses fogged up from the excitement. The two Kalosian natives spoke a bit more on their newfound love and then turned in for sleep.

While that happened Ash and Misty stayed out on the beach for a while longer when they both decided to head back inside. Both entering the room as the others were asleep.

"Goodnight Ash",Misty kissed him on the cheek as he held her close to him as he really didn't want to let her go but did and they both drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Bonnie was super excited that Serena was her brother's 'keeper' and that Misty was Ash's 'keeper'.

Unfortunately Misty was needed back at the Gym so the three Kalosian natives gave their goodbyes while Ash and Pikachu walked Misty to her ship.

"I wish you could stay Mist. But, I promise I'll call as often as I can and as soon as I get back I wanna take you on our first date."

Pikachu rubbed his cheek on Misty's affectionately giving a 'Pikachu pi' as he did so.

"I know but the Gym wont run itself. I look forward to the date."

Ash handed her a familiar red and white cap with a stylized 'L' on it.

"I know it's not much but you of all people know what this hat means to me and I want you to have it."

"Aww Ash, that's really sweet."

The sun was starting to set and the ship's horn sounded it's horn indicating it was ready to depart.

"Well I've gotta go, I love you Ash"

They both went in for another kiss and when they broke away Ash answered,"I love you too, Mist. Bye!"

END

Review Please :)


End file.
